In general, a fuel fill inlet is provided on a vehicle side panel and provided with a door for opening the fuel inlet at the time of refueling. Since self-refueling is practiced in North America and Europe, opening the fuel inlet by touching the door from outside is preferred rather than opening the fuel inlet from inside the vehicle by manipulating a button.
However, as illustrated in FIG. 1, according to opening the fuel inlet by touching the door from outside, a reaction part 1 operated in response to a touch and a locking part 2 locking the reaction part 1 so that the reaction part 1 is not operated by unintended external force are separately formed. The reaction part 1 and the locking part 2 have a complex structure limiting design of freedom, thereby increasing manufacturing cost such as material cost.